


Past denial

by aluinihi



Series: RoyEd Week 2018 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: Roy made a promise not to chain Edward to himself.[Theme: Apart]





	Past denial

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, warn me of mistakes, please!

Roy made a promise not to chain Edward to himself. To never even attempt to do so, not asking for letters or phone calls or giving him the key of his house’s front door. A promise to no one in particular, made within his four bedroom walls to soothe his quivering heart.

Ed Elric showed up at his door three years after the Promised Day. Taller, tanner, stunning and no longer jail-bait, full of wicked smiles and a mature boldness that left him breathless. Two glasses of wine and a complete review of Creta’s alchemy later, Roy found himself cornered against his own kitchen counter, lips being claimed by the fiery blond. Bodies pressed flush, tongues sliding and teeth biting, hard and fast and dominating and _Ed_. And they almost did not make it to the bedroom.

Edward was not his most attractive affair. Roy Mustang had a fair number of women and a few men that could beat Ed in that aspect. But there was something about the fierce gold eyes and the silent gasps that captivated Roy’s heart. Something to do with the mind, and not the body. The flexing of his muscles, his hair shining under the bedside lamp yellowish light, the way his lips parted and Roy slipped between them in a whisper.

Edward was, by far, his most beautiful lover.

The next morning Ed left with no goodbye, but his presence stuck in Roy’s house, mind and heart. The Flame Alchemist was haunted by the ghost of a touch that maybe shouldn’t have happened, _couldn’t_ have happened. And in between his nightmares with fire and deserts, he dreamed with shades of gold.

He couldn’t reach out, couldn't chain him. Roy was not allowed to search for Ed at all. Even if he wanted to. He was past denying that he wanted to. Oh, and how bad he wanted to...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
